The Best Valentine's Day
by leighann415
Summary: Another take on "Three Valentines," Daphne & Martin are at dinner, and get an urgent call from Niles. They rush right over, not expecting that something beautiful was about to happen...My 30th story! :)


**Author's Note:** I know this is a day late for Valentine's Day, but after watching "Three Valentines" yesterday, I thought of this idea, and knew I had to do it! This is also my 30th story, which wouldn't be possible without the many friends I've made, most including Kristen (Kristen3), Andrea (iloveromance), and Melinda (melinda08). I wouldn't even be writing stories if it weren't for Kristen! :) Enjoy, and I don't own any of this, so please don't sue! Just for enjoyment.

Daphne sat enjoying her dinner with Mr. Crane. They were out together on Valentine's Day, because the younger Dr. Crane needed the apartment for his date. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Dr. Crane. After all, he had a date, and she was out with someone who people thought was her father. She sighed as she glanced over the menu, suddenly discovering she wasn't very hungry.

"Daph, stop worrying about it. You shouldn't give up hope! You're very attractive. You're sure to find someone."

Daphne looked up at Mr. Crane. He _really_ was like a father to her, no matter what other people thought.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You never know. Your soulmate could be right under your nose. Maybe even right in this very room." Martin was suddenly nervous. He didn't want to spoil Niles' secret, but he didn't want Daphne to feel upset either.

Just then, Daphne's cell phone rang. She almost didn't take the call, but something told her this was urgent.

She opened her phone, and to her dismay, she heard the younger Dr. Crane's voice on the other end of the line, sounding very frantic.

"_D-d-aphne, I need to speak to Dad right away."_

"Certainly, Dr. Crane." She handed her phone out to Martin, who looked worried.

"Who is it?" He whispered.

"Dr. Crane." Her heart went out to him. Maybe his date hadn't gone well, and he needed some consoling. She would go to him in a flash, if she had to leave this restaurant without eating. Dr. Crane had been nice enough to make the reservations for her and Mr. Crane, but her friend came first.

She watched Mr. Crane as he took the call. His eyes grew wide, and he shouted loudly, "You're kidding!" The other diners in the restaurant looked, but Daphne didn't care.

"Don't worry Niles. We'll be right there." Mr. Crane hung up the phone, and handed it back to Daphne.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to leave right away. Niles had an accident."

The words Daphne feared were spoken. They immediately got up, and grabbed their coats. They hadn't ordered yet, so they had nothing to pay for. _Except for whatever was to come_, Daphne thought as they hurried out of the restaurant, and back to Elliot Bay Towers.

When they reached 1901, and opened the door, Daphne was not prepared for what they saw. For there was Dr. Crane, passed out on the floor. And Dr. Crane's precious sofa was ruined with a burny smell coming from it.

"Oh my God!" Mr. Crane shouted. Daphne immediately went into healthcare mode, and went over to try to revive Dr. Crane. She then saw a pair of scissors laying on the floor nearby. The whole place was a mess. It would take forever to clean it up. But she didn't worry about that right now, or Dr. Crane's wrath when he saw his sofa in a mess.

"Dr. Crane, Dr. Crane, please wake up! It's me, Daphne." She continued to get him to wake up for a few minutes, but finally, ever so slowly, he started to come to.

"D-D-aphne?" He croaked.

"Shh. I'm here. Everything will be fine." She breathed a sigh of relief when he came to. She had to believe that everything would be fine, as she just said.

Dr. Crane tried to get up, but he wobbled a bit. But eventually, he seemed to steady himself. He started to panic again as he looked around the room. "My God, what have I done? Frasier will _kill_ me!"

"Don't you worry about your brother. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to hurt you. At least you're alright."

Niles looked at Daphne for the first time since she entered the apartment. There was a look of relief on her face that almost seemed to register as something else…_Could it be?_ No…She was just doing her job, Niles thought. He shook his head to clear it.

"Are you ok, Dr. Crane? Please sit down if you need to."

"I'm ok, Daphne. Actually, more than ok. Thank you for rushing right over. I'm sorry I had to ruin the night with my father."

"Oh, well, truth be told, it wasn't going particularly well, either."

"Really? What did Dad say?" He asked angrily, looking around for Mr. Crane.

"Oh, it wasn't him. I was just feeling a bit blue, that's all. The restaurant was overflowing with couples in love, and here we were, me and an old man who people thought was _my_ father!"

Niles reached his hand over to squeeze Daphne's. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I should've known better."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Crane."

"But _this_ is my fault," he gestured around the room. "I was so stupid in wanting everything to be perfect for my date that I destroyed Frasier's apartment. Thank God he isn't home yet. I don't know if I could face him."

"You won't have to face him alone, you know. I'll be here with you."

"Daphne, I love you." Niles suddenly burst out.

"What?"

"I love you. I really do. You always see the best in every situation, even this one. When everything is falling apart, you somehow put it back together. I've always seen it. I've just never had the courage to tell you. I don't really _love_ anybody else but you."

Daphne didn't know what to say. Any other time, she might've been thrilled at hearing such words on Valentine's Day. "But what about your date?"

"Oh, she was just the head of the wine club. I was hoping to get it in good with her to be chosen for Cork Master next election. Guess that won't be happening now." He looked almost sad.

Daphne never understood why a silly wine club meant so much to the Crane brothers. But it was something that made them happy. She suddenly thought of the relief she felt when she found Dr. Crane was alright. If anything ever happened to him, she didn't know what she would do. She realized that that feeling must be love.

"Dr. Crane, _Niles_, I mean. I love you too, and I'd be honored to stay by your side forever."

Niles was overjoyed and overwhelmed. He hadn't been expecting _this_ to come out of his disastrous evening.

"Wha-What do you mean? You _love_ me?"

"Yes, I do. I think I always have. I know I felt relieved when we came here, and you were alright. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. I love you."

"Oh, Daphne!" He went over to hug her, just when Martin came out from the kitchen.

"Well, Niles, you are really in for it this time." Then he looked at the two of them in an embrace that was more than what it should be. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"Mr. Crane, this has turned out to be the best Valentine's Day of me life!" She looked at Niles and grinned.

Martin couldn't help but smile. Frasier would be mad at what happened tonight, alright, but there was no way he'd stay mad at this. An idea hit him.

"I have an idea. Why don't you two go back to that fancy restaurant we were at and I'll take care of Frasier here."

"Dad…I can't let you do that." Niles said. "It was my fault."

"Nonsense. It's still Valentine's Day, after all. I think you deserve to have a nice evening with the woman of your dreams."

"Thanks, Dad. I owe you one." Niles then turned to Daphne, and offered his hand to her. "Shall we?"

She took it, and she automatically felt like Cinderella going to the ball. But there wouldn't be a deadline of midnight this time. She was in it to stay for a lifetime. It was truly the best Valentine's Day.

**The End**


End file.
